dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones VS Davy Jones
The 6th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles features Davy Jones (Pirate) and Davy Jones (Monkees) to see who is deserves the name Davy Jones. The Battle Davy Jones (Pirate): Lets get this battle done, I got places to be! Who even wants to face this Beatle wannabe! This ape is really only a daydream believer, I'll have his head in the clouds, all thanks to my cleaver. And you still want to fight me! Is that so? Well I got raps so dope even approved by Edgar Allan Poe! What are we gonna do? Well we're about to see you get beat! I'll take your music career and send you back to Coronation Street. I'll use my crab hand to rip this Dead Man's Chest, Just to prove which Davy Jones is truly the best. I'm still in shock its me against some random hippie, Your band is literally just another Beatles copy. Davy Jones (Monkees): LISTEN HERE! I take the name to the next step, While you just get beaten by a drunk Johnny Depp. Throughout this I put this rap one step ahead, You just hang with zombies and random hammerheads! Don't mess with The Birds, The Bees, and The Monkees, Still here from the 60s just to keep things funky. your face is like a mix between Russel Crowe and Squidward! You'll be in the sea, cause you're about to get burned! Davy Jones (Pirate): I'm a legend, you're more like Captain Crunch, appearing in shows like Spongebob Squarepants and The Brady Bunch. Aboard The Flying Dutchman, if you so call choose, and say those "mean" things in front of my crew! Just with the same name, ITS A DISGRACE! Making me want to shove my tentacles all over your face. this battle's too easy, not quite the shocker, So tell you want, how about I shove you up in my locker. Davy Jones (Monkees): You might wanna Re-Focus cause these burns are Live! or perhaps you need fixing cause your crummy CGI! Cause it appears you're just about out of breath At The World's End, you were cool once, but now you're just a lame trend. I wonder how could you ever beat me! When you just became a product for Disney! You seem angry, how about I play you a song, About how you started as a Political Cartoon by John! You might want the sea just to get a little deeper, Cause I just pwned the lame sea version of The Grim Reaper. You shouldn't ruin this Pleasant Valley Sunday, but since you got beat lets see an Instant Replay Trivia *This is the first name battle *The Beat is called Sea Voyage and can be found here *It was hinted in Xena VS Wonder Woman twice (near the end and in the break room) *Jim Henson VS Walt Disney was hinted at the end *Originally Davy Jones was gonan die in a car crash and then rap as a ghost in the second verse but was scrapped Category:Davy Jones VS Davy Jones Category:Dragon Rap Battles Category:Season 1